bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Muramasa (Zanpakutō spirit)/Image Gallery
Muramasa Anime Images Profile Images 236Muramasa alt.png|Muramasa's physical manifestation. 234Muramasa profile.png|Muramasa. Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arc (anime only) 250Muramasa_materializes.png|Muramasa materializes next to Kōga. Koga and Muramasa surrounded by Onmitsukido.png|Muramasa and Kōga are surrounded by Keigun. 250Muramasa_stands.png|Muramasa stands in Kōga's cell. Muramasa breaks Koga from prison.png|Muramasa manifests his sword in order to free Kōga. 251Koga_raises.png|Kōga raises his sword as Muramasa stands behind him. 251Muramasa_fades.png|Muramasa fades. 251Muramasa_materializes.png|Muramasa materializes in front of Kōga. 251Muramasa_passes.png|Muramasa passes through Ginrei. 251Muramasa_states.png|Muramasa states he will help Kōga create a new world. 251Muramasa_asks.png|Muramasa asks Kōga why he wanted to send a message by killing innocent people on the streets. Koga mocks Muramasa for believing that they are equals.png|Kōga mocks Muramasa for ever believing a Zanpakutō could be considered equal to a Shinigami. Ep230MuramasaSpiritualThreads.png|Muramasa immobilizes Haineko. 230Muramasa_confronts.png|Muramasa confronts the Shinigami on Sōkyoku Hill. 230Muramasa_says.png|Muramasa says Yamamoto will not be joining them tonight. Ep230SajinConfrontsMuramasa.png|Komamura appears in front of Muramasa. 230Explosions_occur.png|Several explosions occur behind Muramasa. Ep230MuramasaZanpakuto.png|Muramasa's Zanpakutō. 231Hyorinmaru_blocks.png|Hyōrinmaru blocks Ikkaku's attack on Muramasa. 232Koga_grabs.png|Muramasa grabs Sode no Shirayuki's wrist. Ep232MuramasaAppears.png|Muramasa and Sode no Shirayuki stand behind Ichigo in the crater. 233Muramasa_asks.png|Muramasa asks Ichigo if he is going somewhere. 233Muramasa_explains.png|Muramasa explains what a Zanpakutō is. 233Rise of Muramasa.png|The Rebellion Begins: Rise of Muramasa. 233Muramasa_reveals.png|Muramasa reveals every Zanpakutō has its own free will. 233Muramasa_blocks.png|Muramasa blocks Ichigo's attack. 233Ichigo attacks.png|Ichigo attacks Muramasa. 233Portal_opens.png|A portal opens under Ichigo. 233Muramasa_pulls.png|Muramasa pulls out a ribbon of black-red Reiatsu. Ep233IchigoVsMuramasaZangetsu.png|Muramasa and Zangetsu stand before Ichigo. 233Getsuga_Tensho_bursts.png|A Getsuga Tenshō bursts out of the worm's head as Muramasa watches. Ep233MuramasaHollowfiedIchigo.png|Hollow Ichigo roars. 234Muramasa_says.png|Muramasa says it was very easy to eliminate his master. 234Ichigo_runs.png|Ichigo runs towards Muramasa. 234Muramasa_states.png|Muramasa states Zanpakutō spirits respond to his voice. 234Muramasa_approaches.png|Muramasa approaches Hollow Ichigo. 235Hollow_Ichigo_slashes.png|Hollow Ichigo slashes at Muramasa. 235Muramasa_slashes.png|Muramasa slashes at Hollow Ichigo. Ep235HollowIchigoAttacks.png|Muramasa blocks Hollow Ichigo's attack. 235Hollow_Ichigo_appears.png|Hollow Ichigo appears behind Muramasa. 235Muramasa_states.png|Muramasa states Hollow Ichigo is truly a Hollow. 235Muramasa_leaps.png|Muramasa leaps toward Hollow Ichigo. 235Muramasa_appears.png|Muramasa appears behind Hollow Ichigo. 235Muramasa_jumps.png|Muramasa jumps to avoid Hollow Ichigo's attack. 235Blade_dissipates.png|Muramasa's blade dissipates. Ep235MuramasaSpiritualThreads.png|Dozens of tentacles stemming from Muramasa restrict Hollow Ichigo in the reflection of the skyscraper above him. 235Getsuga_Tensho_hurtles.png|A Getsuga Tenshō hurtles toward Muramasa. 236Muramasa_states.png|Muramasa states he understands the nature of Ichigo's bond with Zangetsu. 236Muramasa's_body_disperses.png|Muramasa's body disperses into green energy. 236Muramasa_says.png|Muramasa says Ichigo may be the one. 237Muramasa_informs.png|Muramasa informs the Zanpakutō spirits that he wants Ichigo to be captured alive. 238Gillians_stand.png|Several Gillians stand before Muramasa. 238Muramasa_limps.png|Muramasa limps away from the Gillians after destroying them. Recycledhollow.png|An Adjuchas attacks Muramasa. 239Muramasa_slashes.png|Muramasa slashes the Adjuchas. 239Muramasa_sees.png|Muramasa sees a Vasto Lorde-class Hollow glowing with pink Reiatsu. 239Muramasa_emits.png|Muramasa emits purple Reiatsu. Ep239HollowAbsorption.png|Muramasa absorbs a Hollow. 240Muramasa stumbles.png|Muramasa stumbles out of a Garganta. 240Muramasa says.png|Muramasa says attacking him will be a fatal mistake. 240Blood trickles.png|Streams of blood trickle from Muramasa's eyes. 240Senbonzakura blocks.png|Senbonzakura blocks Ichigo's attack on Muramasa. 241Muramasa stops.png|Muramasa stops Kazeshini. 241Muramasa says.png|Muramasa says he accepts Byakuya's resolve. 245Byakuya_returns.png|Byakuya returns to Muramasa. 245Muramasa turns.png|Muramasa turns around in surprise. 246Muramasa states.png|Muramasa states he is sure Byakuya knows Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto very well. 246Muramasa, Senbonzakura, and Byakuya stand.png|Muramasa, Senbonzakura, and Byakuya stand behind the Zanpakutō spirits. 246Muramasa kneels.png|Muramasa kneels down in front of Kazeshini. 246Muramasa puts.png|Muramasa puts his hand on Haineko's shoulder. 246Muramasa says.png|Muramasa says there is no need to worry. 246Muramasa_leaves.png|Muramasa leaves after asking the Zanpakutō spirits to wait a bit longer. 247Muramasa catches.png|Muramasa catches his sword. 247Muramasa blocks.png|Muramasa blocks the Getsuga Tenshō. 247Muramasa appears.png|Muramasa appears behind Ichigo. 247Reiatsu surges.png|Ichigo's Reiatsu surges around him as Muramasa watches. 247Muramasa explains.png|Muramasa explains his plan to the Shinigami. 247Muramasa asks.png|Muramasa asks Katen Kyōkotsu if there is a problem. 247Muramasa's blade dissipates.png|Muramasa's blade dissipates. Byakuya, Muramasa and Senbonzakura arrive in Karakura Town.png|Byakuya, Muramasa and Senbonzakura arrive in Karakura Town. 248Muramasa says.png|Muramasa says he will conserve his energy. 248Muramasa clutches.png|Muramasa clutches his head in pain as parts of his body turn transparent. 248Muramasa_arrives.png|Muramasa arrives at a lake with an island in the center. 248Orihime uses.png|Orihime Inoue uses Santen Kesshun as Muramasa attacks her. 248Muramasa appears.png|Muramasa appears behind Orihime. 248Muramasa_binds.png|Muramasa binds Orihime with his Spiritual Threads. Ep248MuramasaAttacksOrihime.png|Muramasa immobilizes Orihime. 248Orihime heals.png|Orihime heals Muramasa. 248Reiatsu radiates.png|Black-red Reiatsu radiates from Muramasa. 249Uryu_and_Sado_stand.png|Uryū and Sado stand across from Orihime and Muramasa. Ep249MuramasaDrawsSword.png|Muramasa raises his sword. Ep249MuramasaDodgesSado.png|Muramasa dodges Sado's attack. Ep249MuramasaIllusions.png|Four silhouettes of Muramasa stand behind Uryū. 249Muramasa_runs.png|Muramasa runs toward Uryū from behind with his sword drawn. Ep249SenbonzakuraIntervenes.png|Senbonzakura protects Muramasa from an attack. Ep249UryuVsMuramasaSenbonzakura.png|Uryū faces off against Muramasa and Senbonzakura. 249Muramasa's_expression_softens.png|Muramasa's expression softens when Orihime expresses sadness. 249Reiatsu_radiates.png|Black-red Reiatsu radiates from Muramasa as Senbonzakura looks on. 249Reiatsu_begins.png|Muramasa's black-red Reiatsu begins to expand outward as Senbonzakura watches. Ep249HollowManifestation.png|Muramasa emits his Reiatsu and the Hollows begin to emerge from it. 249Hollows_stand.png|Several large Hollows stand behind Muramasa and Senbonzakura. Ep249MuramasaReachesTree.png|Muramasa reaches the tree. 249Muramasa_chants.png|Muramasa chants an incantation. 249Tree_cracks.png|Muramasa glows with blue Reiatsu as the image of the tree cracks. Ep249MuramasaBreaksSeal.png|Muramasa cracks the large seal. Muramasa_Grabs_Rukia.png|Muramasa grabs Rukia's arms. Ep249KogasSealReleased.png|Koga's seal is released. 249Seal_shatters.png|Kōga's seal shatters as Muramasa watches. Ep249KogaAwakes.png|Witnessing Kōga awakening. 249Muramasa_pushes.png|Muramasa pushes Ichigo to the side. Ep249IchigoArrives.png|Ichigo arrives to confront Muramasa. 250Koga_stabs.png|Kōga stabs Muramasa. 251Muramasa_wonders.png|Muramasa wonders how it is possible for him to have not heard Kōga's voice. 251Muramasa_reaches.png|Muramasa reaches out to Kōga. 251Koga_pulls.png|Kōga pulls his sword out of Muramasa. 251Blood_pools.png|Blood pools under Muramasa. Ep251ByakuyaInterceptsKoga.png|Byakuya intercepts Kōga's attack against Muramasa. 252Reiatsu_surges.png|Black-red Reiatsu surges around Muramasa. Muramasa engulfed by his reiatsu.png|Muramasa is engulfed by his Reiatsu. 253Muramasa_is_torn.png|Muramasa's body is torn apart. 253Muramasa_floats.png|Muramasa floats in the air in his Hollow form. Ep253MuramasaHollowForm.png|Muramasa's Hollow form. 253Muramasa's Hollow Form.png|Muramasa's Hollow form. 253Muramasa_glows.png|Muramasa glows with blue Reiatsu. 253Ichigo_blocks.png|Ichigo blocks Muramasa's attack. 253Sado_throws.png|Sado throws Muramasa. Ep253MuramasaCero.png|Muramasa fires a Cero. 253Ichigo_and_Muramasa_clash.png|Ichigo clashes with Muramasa. Ep253HighSpeedRegeneration.png|Muramasa uses High-Speed Regeneration in his Hollow form after almost being vertically bisected by Ichigo. 253Reiatsu_radiates.png|Blue Reiatsu radiates from Muramasa. 253Orihime_stands.png|Orihime stands before Muramasa. Muramasa_attacks_Orihime.png|Muramasa attacks Orihime. Ichigo Protects Rukia, Orihime from Muramasa.png|Muramasa in Hollow form fights Ichigo as Rukia and Orihime look on. 253Ichigo_attempts.png|Ichigo attempts to knee Muramasa in the head. Ep253MuramasaBala.png|Muramasa fires a barrage of Bala. Ichigo releases a Getsuga directly at Muramasa.png|Ichigo fires a point-blank Getsuga Tenshō at Muramasa. Muramasa roars.png|Muramasa roars. Muramasa Gillian Escape.png|Muramasa's reiatsu drawing Gillian Menos. Rukia and Orihime watch as Muramasa goes out of control.png|Muramasa goes out of control. Muramasa Hollow Dome Gillians.png|Muramasa as a dome surrounded by Hollows. 255Muramasa's_sword_manifests.png|Muramasa's sword manifests in his hand. 255Ichigo_and_Muramasa_clash.png|Ichigo and Muramasa clash. 255Reiatsu_flows.png|Purple Reiatsu flows along Muramasa's blade. 255Ichigo_fires.png|Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō at Muramasa. 255Ichigo_attacks.png|Ichigo attacks Muramasa. 255Reiatsu_surges.png|Red-black Reiatsu surges along Ichigo's sword as Muramasa blocks it. Ep255MuramasaSpiritualThreads2.png|Muramasa ties Ichigo up. Ep255MuramasaSpiritualThreads3.png|Muramasa manipulates each individual thread when using Spiritual Threads. Ep255MuramasaSpiritualThreads.png|Ichigo is tied up with Spiritual Threads. 255Muramasa_appears.png|Muramasa appears behind Ichigo. Ep255MuramasaIllusions1.png|Muramasa disappears after Ichigo attacks. Ep255MuramasaIllusions2.png|Muramasa's illusion isn't pierced after all. Ep255MuramasaIllusions.png|Several clones of Muramasa appear around Ichigo. Ep255MuramasaIllusions3.png|Ichigo continues to struggle against Muramasa's Illusions. Ep255MuramasaIllusions4.png|Muramasa appears behind Ichigo, striking him from above using Illusions. Muramasa_appears_behind_Ichigo.png|Muramasa reappears next to Ichigo. 255Muramasa_smashes.png|Muramasa smashes through a pillar. 255Ichigo_slashes.png|Ichigo slashes at Muramasa, who blocks with his sword. 255Ichigo_pushes.png|Ichigo pushes Muramasa away. 255Ichigo_blocks.png|Ichigo blocks Muramasa's attack. 255Muramasa_expresses.png|Muramasa expresses surprise. 255Hole_appears.png|A hole appears in Muramasa's chest. The_end_of_the_conflict.png|Ichigo and Muramasa attack each other. 255Muramasa_sinks.png|Muramasa sinks through the water. 255Ichigo_holds.png|Ichigo holds Muramasa's hand and comforts him in his last moments. 255Muramasa_coughs.png|Muramasa coughs up blood. 255Muramasa's_sword_snaps.png|Muramasa's glowing sword snaps in two. Ep238Hollow attacks Spirit.png Ep234MuramasaInnerWorld.png|Muramasa appears in Ichigo's inner world. Ep235MuramasaDodges.png|Muramasa dodges Ichigo's attack that saves Hollow Ichigo. Ichigo approaches Muramasa.png|Ichigo appears before Muramasa. Byakuya comes across the Captain-Commander.png|Muramasa brings Byakuya to the Captain-Commander. Muramasa blocks his Getsuga.png|Muramasa blocks Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō. Muramasa fights Vizard Ichigo.png|Muramasa clashes with Ichigo. Muramasa at Koga Lake.png|Muramasa finds Kōga's hidden prison. MuramasaOrihime.png|Muramasa being healed by Orihime. Ep249MuramasaTriesAttackingUryu.png|Muramasa tries to attack Uryū. Music Images Bleach Breathless Collection V6.png|Muramasa, Senbonzakura, and Byakuya on the cover of the sixth Bleach Breathless Collection volume. Bleach B Station S5V2.png|Muramasa, Hyōrinmaru, and Byakuya on the cover of the second volume of the fifth Bleach B Station season. Muramasa Video Clips ZanpakutōSpiritManifestation250.gif|Muramasa manifests several Zanpakutō spirits. MuramasaZanpakutō.gif|Muramasa manifests his Zanpakutō. EnergyWave.gif|Muramasa uses his Energy Wave technique. ZanpakutōSpiritManifestation.gif|Muramasa uses his Zanpakutō Spirit Manifestation ability. ZanpakutōSpiritManifestation234.gif|Muramasa uses his alternate method of summoning Zanpakutō spirits. MuramasaSpiritualThreads.gif|Muramasa uses his Spiritual Threads ability. HollowAbsorption.gif|Muramasa uses his Hollow Absorption ability. Garganta240.gif|Muramasa opens a Garganta. HollowManifestation.gif|Muramasa uses his Hollow Manifestation ability. Cero253B.gif|Muramasa fires a Cero. MuramasaIllusions.gif|Muramasa uses his Illusions technique. HighSpeedRegeneration253.gif|Muramasa uses High-Speed Regeneration in his Hollow form after almost being vertically bisected by Ichigo. Category:Images